


Cynamon i jabłka

by Licznik



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Polski | Polish, doctor robi bałagan w tardisowej kuchni, żadnych angstów tym razem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licznik/pseuds/Licznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obudził ją przyjemny zapach cynamonu i pieczonych jabłek, roznoszący się po całym pomieszczeniu. Rose przyciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła mimowolnie. Dawno nie czuła się tak wyspana i wypoczęta. I szczęśliwa.<br/>Wstała, założyła szlafrok, po czym ruszyła jedynym z korytarzy, zastanawiając się, co takiego Doktor wyczynia w kuchni."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynamon i jabłka

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie opowiadanie zainspirowane [przepisem](http://beautifulpicturesofhealthyfood.tumblr.com/post/115352094529), znalezionym któregoś dnia na tumblrze.

* * *

 

Obudził ją przyjemny zapach cynamonu i pieczonych jabłek, roznoszący się po całym pomieszczeniu. Rose przyciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła mimowolnie. Dawno nie czuła się tak wyspana i wypoczęta. I szczęśliwa. 

Wstała, założyła szlafrok, po czym ruszyła jedynym z korytarzy, zastanawiając się, co takiego Doktor wyczynia w kuchni.

 

– Dzień dobry! – Doktor powitał ją, kiedy pojawiła się w progu, uśmiechając się do niej radośnie przez ramię.

– Dobry.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie blaty i duża część podłogi pokryte były mąką, cukrem, cynamonem. Kawałek dalej leżało rozbite jajko. Doktor stał na środku całego tego bałaganu, z podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli, w fartuszku w szkocką kratę. Rose podeszła bliżej, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co szykuje, ale zasłonił wszystko szybko, krzycząc:

– Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie możesz jeszcze zobaczyć, nie skończyłem.

Zaśmiała się. Kto by pomyślał, że miał ponad 900 lat? Zachowywał się czasami jak dziecko.

Usiadła przy stoliku pod ścianą i nalała sobie herbaty. Doktor tymczasem zaczął mówić, właściwym sobie zwyczajem — o wszystkim i o niczym, w dodatku tak szybko, że ciężko było komukolwiek na nim nadążyć.

– Wiesz, Rose, bardzo mnie zastanawia, dlaczego wy, ludzie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak stosunkowo ważną rolę w waszej kulturze odgrywają kwiaty, i to, ile bardzo zaskakujących okazji do świętowania potraficie wymyślić, takich jak Dzień Musztardy czy Światowy Dzień Pieczarek, jeszcze nie wymyśliliście jakiegoś święta na cześć kwiatów. Jedyne co, to parady w Belgii i Holandii. Wiedziałaś, że zwyczaj wręczania kwiatów rozwinął się w średniowieczu?

Doktor wstawił blachę to piekarnika, cały czas nie pozwalając jej nic zobaczyć. Z szerokim uśmiechem usiadł naprzeciwko niej i również nalał sobie herbaty.

– We Wszechświecie kwiaty są trochę bardziej doceniane, wyobraź sobie. Mogę wymienić co najmniej kilka planet, które całe są poświęcone hodowli kwiatów. Ale to zasługa dobrego klimatu, są trochę jak ogromne szklarnie. Ze wszystkich okolicznych galaktyk przylatują tam tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć te wspaniałe widoki! Chciałabyś odwiedzić jedną z nich? Może być nawet dzisiaj.

– Jasne, czemu nie! – Uśmiechnęła się.

 

Dalszą gadaninę Doktora przerwał jednak dźwięk dzwonka. Zerwał się natychmiast z krzesła i, chwytając rękawice kuchenne, podbiegł do piekarnika.

– Ał, ał, ał, ał, gorące, gorąceeeeeeeee! – krzyknął głośno, próbując nie upuścić blachy.

Rose nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wyglądał tak komicznie, w swoim fartuszku w kratę, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i obrażoną miną, machając oparzoną dłonią.

Rozejrzał się po kuchni, szukając wzrokiem cukru pudru. Chwycił go i z pomocą niewielkiego sitka posypał energicznie całą blachę, razem z całą przestrzenią dookoła niej.

Przyglądała mu się cały czas, lekko się uśmiechając i wspierając głowę na dłoni. Z wielkim trudem wyciągał coś z foremek i przekładał na talerz. W końcu, trzymając go, obrócił się do niej, wyszczerzony tak szeroko jak jeszcze chyba nigdy wcześniej, wyraźnie z siebie dumny. Położył talerz przed nią. Spoczywało na nim pięć okrągłych różyczek zrobionych z jabłek i ciasta francuskiego. Rose zaniemówiła z wrażenia, patrząc to na nie, to na niego. Wstała i przytuliła Doktora, po czym pocałowała go w policzek.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podobają. – Mrugnął do niej wesoło i, chociaż mogło jej się to tylko wydawać, lekko się zarumienił.

– Są zbyt piękne, żeby je zjeść.

 

 


End file.
